


Of Tree Toppers and Traditions

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day six of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: decorating the Christmas tree</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Tree Toppers and Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: decorating the Christmas tree

“Dean, I don’t understand why we need to put a porcelain doll on top of our tree.” Castiel cradled the small tree topper in his calloused hands like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Dean looked up from the string of lights he was untangling and caught Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Because it’s tradition, Cas! Angels always go on top of Christmas trees.” Castiel squinted at the doll and turned it over in his hands.

 

“So, every year, people put porcelain dolls on the top of fir trees that have been chopped down and moved inside of their house and strewn with colorful glass orbs, blinking lights, and popcorn on strings?” Dean gave him an unreadable look, but nodded. “That makes no sense.”

 

“It doesn’t have to make sense, Cas. It’s just for fun. Most people have personalized ornaments from friends or family members that they like to put up, and it’s usually a whole event. Sammy used to love doing this when he was a kid. ‘Course, back then the decorations only ever got about halfway up the tree.” Dean chuckled, but it turned mournful. “Obviously when Dad got home he wasn’t too happy that we had wasted our time on something so pointless. Not that he was around to see it all that often anyways…”

 

Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand and stroked his thumb across the back in long, smooth strokes. “I think I understand now.” He hooked the fingers of his other hand under Dean’s chin and tilted his face up to meet Dean’s eyes. “Decorating the tree is about taking something that seems plain at first and decking it with things that are special to you so that it takes on the spirit of the things you’ve given it. I think it’s a wonderful tradition, Dean.”

 

The corners of Dean’s mouth lifted up into a gentle smile. He squeezed Castiel’s hand, brought them both to their feet, and walked them over to the tree. “So,” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Wanna help me get this angel on our tree?”


End file.
